


My Girl

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Love, First Kiss, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Para una persona pequeña, el mundo es muy grande, y como es lógico para una persona grande, el mundo puede ser un lugar muy pequeño."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

El parque es un lugar enorme. Las resbaladillas son tan altas como un adulto y los columpios llegan tan alto que parece que tus pies nunca volverán a tocar el piso. El área de juego, si es de por si enorme, el parque lo es aún más.

Claro que aún si es tan grande, ese no es problema para Rei.

Su madre lo trae todos los días al parque, y todos los días, se aventura un poco más del área de juegos, para investigar las demás lugares del parque.

Es divertido, después de todo, pude encontrar entre los arbustos, muchas cosas interesantes, y sumamente lindas. Una vez, incluso encontró una oruga, que se llevó a casa y le puso el nombre de "Bibi". Fue lindo mientras duró, Bibi era muy linda y lista, siempre comía las mejores hojas que Rei le llevaba, y en varias ocasiones, logró salir del frasco donde la tenía. De alguna forma, se había encariñado bastante con ella, tanto, el día en que la tuvo que dejar, porque Bibi, ahora no era una oruga, sino una mariposa, muy hermosa que podía volar lejos, se puso tan triste que lloró por una hora y no comió en tres días.

Algunas veces eran así de interesante, y otras veces, simplemente veía un montón de niños jugar de aquí a allá, de forma sumamente desagradable, cubiertos en lodo y sudados.

Claro, el a veces se ensuciaba cuando salía a explorar, era común, si querías encontrar cosas hermosas tenías que ensuciarte un poco, pero de alguna forma, siempre quedaba más o menos presentable, no como otros, que son enserio un desastre.

De cualquier forma, hoy era solo otro día en el que salía a explorar, no es que pensara, realmente que se iba a encontrar algo sumamente extraordinario o fuera de lo común, como lo fue Bibi, solamente esperaba encontrarse algunas hojas, o piedras, con suerte de colores brillantes, y si no , por lo menos saber que había más allá de las canchas de basquetbol.

Nunca pensó que se encontraría algo así.

-¡Quiero ir a casa!

Tras las canchas de basquetbol, resulta que hay un lago, con un puente en el que nadie cruza, seguramente porque del otro lado, hay literalmente nada más que un barandal para ver el lago.

Eso, obviamente, no es lo que llama su atención.

Lo que llama su atención es quien está en el puente.

Está llorando, y sabe qué es muy descortés y fuera de lugar hacerlo, pero aun así, no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-O-oye…-le llama, esperando no asustarla.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡No!-grita de inmediato, como respuesta.

Se detiene. No se atreve a acercársele mucho, no sabe si está asustada o enojada.

-¡Tengo hambre, tengo frío, odio a mis hermanas, me caí y me duele! –es lo único que le dice antes de volver a llorar.-¡Quiero irme a casa!

No sabe que decirle, la situación no es algo con lo que este familiarizado, una niña llorando en el puente, no es algo que se encuentre todos los días, así que hace lo primero que cree correcto.

-Estas hecha un desastre…-dice, sin pensarlo, con un suspiro mientras se quita la mochila verde de su espalda y la pone en el piso, al ver el lodo cubriendo su vestido, de un color rosa pastel, su cara mojada y manchas de sangre aquí y allá, sin mencionar el cabello despeinado lleno de ramas y hojas, mientras su piel, estaba llena de raspones.

La chica se altera, de sus ojos salen más lágrimas, pero no se sigue quejando, al menos por lo de antes.

-¡Eres un grosero!-le grita desesperada, tratando de quitarse las lágrimas de la cara, pero no puede evitar que sigan saliendo. Se pone de pie, con toda la intención de irse, pero se tropieza antes siquiera de llegar cerca del chico. -¡Me duele!  
Rei vuelve suspirar.

-Vamos, no seas descuidada…-le dice acercándose con un pañuelo.-Solo te terminaras lastimando más, y tu lindo vestido, se va a manchar.

Se sienta en el borde del puente, con cuidado de no caerse, y moja el pañuelo.

-Siéntate. Primero tengo que lavarte las heridas, se pueden infectar si las dejas así.

La chica, parece dudar un poco, pero después de analizar sus opciones, decide sentarse al lado del chico.

Pone el pañuelo con agua, en la raspada más grande que tiene, la de la rodilla, con mucho cuidado, pero aun así la chica deja salir un quejido.

-¿Te arde mucho?

La chica asiente.

Suspira un poco con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, sopórtalo por un rato, ¿Está bien?

La chica vuele a asentir.

-Por cierto, me llamo Rei Ryuugazaki.-dice empezando a limpiar las raspaduras que tiene en los brazos.- ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Nagisa…Nagisa Hazuki.-dice sin mirarlo.

-Oye, no es descortés no mirar a la gente cuando te está hablando.-Se queja.

Se queda en silencio.

-Hey… ¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupado. Al ver que otra vez, la chica no responde, la mueve un poco.- ¡Hazuki!-le habla, solo para que, la alzar la mirada, vea la cara de la niña, repleta de lágrimas.

-¡Tengo miedo!-por fin llora desesperada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rei la abraza.

-No te preocupes…-le dice con voz calmada.-Puedes llorar.

"La voz de este chico…"es lo que piensa Nagisa, mientras llora en la camisa de Rei. "Es…muy agadable"

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunta Rei, una vez dejo de llorar. Nagisa asiente. –No entiendo, ¿Qué paso?

-Mis hermanas se burlaron de mí. Me obligaron a ponerme este vestido, y cuando me lo puse, se rieron y me tomaron fotos. Me sentí tan mal, que empecé a llorar, les grite que las odiaba y me salí de la casa. Corrí hasta que me dolieron los pies, y cuando deje de correr, estaba en el parque, muy lejos de la casa. Me dio miedo, así que volví a correr, pero esta vez, me atacó un perro, mientras corría para alejarme de él, me tropecé. Al final llegue a este puente, que fue cuando me di cuenta que tan mal estaba, y me dolía todo.

-Así que te perdiste…-Le sonrió a Nagisa, muy suavemente.-No te preocupes, le pediré ayuda a mamá, y te llevaré de nuevo a casa.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó emocionado Nagisa.-¡Qué bien!  
-Pero aun no entiendo, Hazuki…¿Por qué te obligaron a ponerte el vestido?

-¡Mis hermanas son unas malvadas!-dijo con un puchero.-"Te vas a ver muy "linda", Nagisa-chan" –Dijo enojado mientras hacía su voz mucho más infantil y dulce.

-Pero…te ves muy linda, Hazuki…-dijo sin entender, haciendo que Nagisa se sonroje.

-¡No es cierto!-responde con un puchero.

-Bueno…Así cubierta de lodo, es difícil verlo…Espera.

Rei saca de su mochila otro pañuelo, y empieza a limpiar las manchas de sangre y de lodo que hay por todos los brazos y piernas de Nagisa.

-Eres muy linda, Hazuki.-dice, terminando de limpiarla, y empezando a sacarle las ramas y hojas del cabello. Nagisa se vuelve a sonrojar.-Y eso no se lo digo a cualquiera.

Vuelve remojar el pañuelo y ahora, se lo avienta a la cara de Nagisa, y empieza a frotarlo contra su cara con mucha fuerza.

-¡Duele!-se queja.

Al escuchar esto, Rei, le quita el pañuelo y sonríe.

-¡Ya ves!-dice alegre.-¡Te ves hermosa, Hazuki!

Confundido, Nagisa voltea su cabeza, para ver su reflejo en el agua.

"De verdad…Parezco una chica…"

-Si...-responde triste, desconcertando a Rei.

"A lo mejor…"

-¡Hey, Hazuki!-le habla, para que lo mire de nuevo. Nagisa levanta la mirada y ve los ojos emocionados de Rei.-Era de mi mamá, pero hace mucho que dijo que ya no lo quería, así que ahora te lo voy a dar ¿Está bien?

Los ojos de Nagisa se iluminan al ver que en la mano de Rei, hay un broche, hermoso de una mariposa.

-Yo…No podría…Es de tu mamá.

-¡Esta bien!-responde entusiasmado, y la verdad, Nagisa no entiende por qué. -¡Este es el broche más hermoso que he visto! Nunca supe que hacer con él, algo tan bonito, no podía tirarlo, no importara cuanto mamá dijera que ya era viejo...-Se acerca a Nagisa, y le empieza a peinar el cabello, con sus manos, cuidando de no lastimarla.-Siempre pensé "Tengo que encontrar un lugar en el cual dejarlo, para que se vea lo más hermoso posible."-

Rei, no puede evitar pensar en lo bonito que huele el cabello de Hazuki. "Como a fresas y … ¿Cloro? Y también algo más…" También era suave y no era nada difícil peinarlo.

-Algo tan hermoso como el mismo broche…-dice, mientras le pone, con cuidado el broche, recogiendo un poco del cabello que le quedaba en el ojo.-¡Me alegra haber encontrado a alguien tan hermoso como para ponerle el broche! Y tenía razón…-dice con una sonrisa, tan llena de cariño, que le hace sonrojar a Nagisa. –Te ves hermosa, Hazuki.

"Es…muy amable…"es lo único que puede pensar.

Entonces, lo decide.

-Me agradas…¡Rei!-dice con una sonrisa, tan grande como puede y su sonrojo aun en sus mejillas.

-¿Ah?-pregunta confundido.-No entiendo de que estas hablando Hazuki…

-¡Nagisa!-dice, con una voz tan fuerte y animada, que Rei, cree que esta gritando.

-¿Nagisa?

-Sip~-dice felizmente.-Ese es mi nombre, Rei. Llámame Nagisa

-No creo que eso sea…

-¡Nagisa!-un voz llama lo lejos y Rei despega la mirada de los ojos de Nagisa.

-¿Esa puede ser una de tus hermanas?

-Creo que sí lo es…-responde un poco molesto. –Pero no quiero ir con ellas…

-Vamos, no seas testaruda, Hazu-Se detiene al ver la mirada enojada de Nagisa.-Bueno Nagisa…Deberías ir con ellas…Deben de estar muy preocupadas.

-Sigo molesto.-le dice haciendo un puchero.-No quiero ir con ellas.

Rei suspira, sin poder creer lo testaruda que es Nagisa.

-Nagisa…

-¡Iré si me das un beso!

Eso lo toma desapercibido.

-¿Un que?

-¡Un beso!-responde emocionado.-Si me das un beso, iré con mis hermanas.

Esta vez, Rei se sonroja.

-¿Uno nada más?

Nagisa asiente.

-Bueno…Pon tu mejilla.

La sonrisa de Nagisa es muy hermosa, Rei toma como nota, y acerca sus labios a la mejilla de Nagisa.

-Ya está.

-¿Eh? ¿Nada más eso?-Se ríe Nagisa.-Pensé que me lo darías en los-

Y no puede terminar de decir nada, porque Rei lo está besando.

-¿Así?-pregunta separándose de los labios de Nagisa.

Nagisa asiente, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Vamos, ve con tus hermanas...Ya deben de estar muy preocupadas.

Sin poder discutirlo, aun sonrojado, e incapaz de formular palabra alguna, Nagisa se levanta del puente y se va hacía donde vienen las voces.

Tan pronto Nagisa, desaparece de su vista, Rei toma su mochila, y tan rápido como puede, sale corriendo al otro extremo del parque, donde su mamá está, comiendo un helado, en el área de juegos.

"Los labios de Hazuki…Eran muy suaves…"

Esta sonrojado a más no poder, pero aun así logra decirle a su madre, quien no opone resistencia, que ya se deberían ir del parque.

Y por el resto del día, no se pudo sacar de la cabeza, lo hermosa que era Hazuki Nagisa, y lo bien que se sintió besarla.

-Hoy tuve mi primer beso…-dice Nagisa cuando su hermana lo recogió del parque.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo sorprendida, por lo que el acababa de decir su hermano. -¿Quién fue?

-El chico más genial e increíble del mundo entero…-dijo con un suspiro, una sonrisa y un sonrojo en toda su cara.-Se llama Rei, y cuando crezca me voy a casar con él.

"Esta vez la metí bien grande…"Fue lo único que pensó su hermana, mientras se dirigían a la casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede o no haber una secuela de cuando se conocen ya más grandes, pero la verdad, me da mucha flojera, así que no esperen mucho.
> 
> Se supone, que Rei la confunde con una chica, por eso hay partes donde dice que hermosa y que testaruda, pero la verdad Nagisa es chico, solo que bueno su hermana lo obligo a ponerse un vestido.
> 
> En todo caso, es mi primer Fanfic de Free, espero le haya gustado.
> 
> Ah las faltas de ortografía, se que son muchísimas, pero no soy buena con la ortografía, y la verdad, hacerlo todo yo solita, es un poco cansado, lamento no poder arreglar muchos de los errores...


End file.
